


Soup and Showers

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Shyness, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Hajime is enjoying his time on Jabberwock Island: beautiful sunshine, delicious food and wonderful company. Its a perfect paradise. So when Mahiru and Akane start acting strangely, his curiosity is piqued. He just wasn't quite expecting an aphrodesiac to be at the heart of it all...A commission from an anonymous client.





	Soup and Showers

As usual, it was a beautiful tropical day on Jabberwock Island. Sun high in the sky, a wonderful dry heat with just a hint of breeze, and the smell of the sea wafting over the small archipelago. The white walls of Hotel Mirai shone; the sleek modern architecture looking more like a photograph than an actual building. The large swimming pool in front of it was crystal clear, the gentle ripples sparkling as Hajime Hinata dangled his legs into the cool water. His feet were killing him. It had been his fault, admittedly: that was the last time he agreed to accompany Nekomaru on his cardio routine. Who on earth even thinks to run around a mountain as a warm-up?

He closed his eyes and sighed with a smile on his lips. It really was paradise here. With only sixteen of them and five islands to explore their days were lazy and relaxed. Monomi, the magical girl bunny rabbit –He’d never get used to saying that- had told them they’d get to leave once they’d all become close friends. No one was really in any hurry, which of course meant almost everyone was getting along. Almost. Hiyoko and Mikan were probably the ones holding everyone back. Not that anyone else was really complaining.

How long had they been there? Hajime wasn’t entirely sure. The days started to blend together after a while. Long enough that he knew everyone, and everywhere, almost completely inside and out. So, when he spotted the two girls coming toward him with shaky legs and flushed faces, he knew something had to be up.

“Yo, Hajime!” Akane Owari said. The tanned amazon towered over her companion, her unruly brown hair bobbing with every step. Droplets of sweat ran down her brown skin and stuck her shirt to her body. Or rather, one particular part of her body, which Hajime had to do his absolute best to avoid looking at in the best of times. He forced his eyes up to her face; despite her enormous size and the unsubtle hints from the other girls, Akane still didn’t seem to know about bras.

“Hey, Akane. Mahiru.” He nodded to both of them, “You two look exhausted. Did something happen…?”

“U-um…” Mahiru Koizumi started. Her freckled cheeks were as red as her hair, and her breathing seemed… laboured. Her hand was firmly clutching her camera –He knew that tell. She was nervous. Her other hand was behind her back, but he could still plainly see the thermos flask she was holding.

“I was just showin’ her some moves, you know?” Akane said a little too quickly, “She wanted to see me in action. Get a few pictures or something.”

“Y-yeah! And I might have… tried to join in. It’s a lot harder than it looks…”

“That doesn’t surprise me. I don’t think anyone can get even close to her,” Hajime said. He remembered his own attempts.

“Aw, come on! You’re all a bunch of wimps. Coach Nekomaru can keep up with me no sweat!” Akane grinned.

And you’re the only one who can keep up with him… Hajime thought.

“Well, hey, the pool is pretty nice if you want to cool off,” He said.

“I was actually going to head back to my cabin.” Mahiru said, rubbing her arm, “I don’t really feel like doing anything else today…”

“You do look a little under the weather.”

“D-don’t just go pointing out stuff like that!”

“Okay, okay! I didn’t mean anything by it. What about you, Akane?”

“I… I think I might just stick with her. I don’t have my swimsuit on me,” Akane said. 

“Isn’t it just in your cabin?” 

“N-no! I must’ve… left it at the beach-house or something.” That didn’t make much sense. They weren’t allowed to change in the beach-house, thanks to Monomi’s rules about decency. Knowing her though, Hajime thought, she probably did leave it somewhere. At least she wasn’t trying to skinny-dip again, as much as part of him wanted to see that.

“Hey, um… Are you doing anything at the moment, Hajime?” Mahiru asked.

“Huh? No, actually. I was just trying to relax. Nekomaru had me running earlier,” He pulled his feet out the pool and stood, wincing a little on his tender soles.

“Ha! Yeah, that mountain trail is killer once you get a couple kilometres up,” Akane said.

Couple kilometres…? Hajime had barely survived the base!

“Well… If you’re free, do you maybe want to… um… Ugh, jeez! You’re the one supposed to be asking this sort of thing!”

“I’m…? Oh! Are you trying to ask me to hang out?”

Mahiru nodded, and Akane turned her head away. There was something off about the two of them. Mahiru being exhausted he could believe, but Akane? He’d seen her work, there was no way she was tired after showing Mahiru a few gymnastics moves. And neither of them was making eye-contact with him. Were they afraid of something? Sure, he was about as tall as Akane, and almost as well built, but that had never intimidated either of them before. If it was just one of them inviting him back to their cabin… well, he wasn’t completely dense. He knew that meant they trusted him. Sometimes enough to vent everything on their mind, like with Sonia. But both of them? There was no way anything weird was going to happen.

So what were they scared of? And why the heavy breathing and flushed faces?

He had to get to the bottom of this. 

“Well… sure. It might be fun, right?” He said.

“Yeah! Might be fun…” Mahiru said, a shy smile on her face. Akane wasn’t even trying to look happy, just staring off to the side.

***

Mahiru’s cabin was much the same as Hajime’s; clean white walls with dark oak furnishings and floorboards. The yellow camera and announcement screen hung on the far wall, above a corkboard with dozens of photographs pinned to it. Hajime recognised most of them; they were all snapshots Mahiru had taken during their time on Jabberwock Island. He couldn’t help but smile. She lived up to her talent, alright. No one else but the Ultimate Photographer could capture the raw emotion in each frame. The white four-poster bed beside him creaked as the two girls settled onto it. He was surprised by how natural it felt being in a girl’s bedroom. He expected it to feel more… intimate. Invasive, even.

“This is a lot of photos…” Hajime said.

“I still need to develop a lot of the newer ones,” Mahiru said. She was fidgeting with the thermos, her eyes looking everywhere but Hajime. Akane wasn’t much better; if she tapped her leg any faster it might’ve broken through the floor.

“Hey, so… I’ve been meaning to ask,” He said, “What’s up with the flask?”

“H-huh? Oh! This. Um… Teruteru gave me some soup for lunch.”

“And you trusted him?”

“Well… m-maybe not completely, but…”

“It’s alright, I already ate some of it! It was delicious!” Akane said, grinning.

“Only some of it?” Hajime asked. That was more unbelievable than anything else he’d seen today.

“Y-yeah! Actually... do you want some, Hajime?” Mahiru’s voice waivered a little.

“Are you sure? It’s your lunch.”

“It’s okay. He made way too much for me anyway…”

Hajime looked at the two of them. They did seem eager to share, but… they were still flushed. Something about that was setting off warning bells. Those bells grew louder as he sat down between them. Mahiru’s hands were trembling as she handed him the flask, and Akane’s breathing was growing shallower. Were they… embarrassed by him being there? They were the ones who invited him. He poured out a portion of soup into the thermos lid and temporarily forgot he was on edge; Teruteru’s Ultimate Chef talent never failed to disappoint. The soup definitely smelt delicious. What was that…? Tomato? A hint of something herbal? Whatever it was it tasted as good as it smelled. Better, even! But what was that taste…? There was garlic for sure, oregano perhaps? No, that was wrong. He gulped it down much too quickly, barely savouring the taste and letting out a contented sigh.

“Man… you were right, Akane. That was amazing!” He said.

“Told ya! My gut is never wrong!” She grinned.

“I need to ask him to make me lunches more often.”

“I-I’m sure he wouldn’t mind…” Mahiru said, rubbing her arm, “How do you… feel?”

“Feel? What do you mean?”

“Like… your body.”

“Mahiru, what are you talking abou-” Hajime doubled over with a cry of pain. Something was wrong. Had the soup been poisoned? Why would they do that to him? No, maybe he was just… allergic to something in it? Whatever it was it made his stomach burn. Throb. And it was spreading across his body; scalding his veins and leaving his skin flushed. He could feel sweat drip down his neck. “Wh-what… what’s happening?”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry!” Mahiru cried.

“What did you…?” He shuddered. His head was growing lighter and lighter, like all the blood was rushing away from it. And right the way down to… He flopped back onto the bed, his breathing harsh and quick. Like he’d run a marathon in a second. His hips bucked gently, protesting the sudden tightness of his trousers. “What’s… wrong with me?”

“Th-the soup…” Mahiru said, “I-I think Teruteru drugged the soup with something. It’s making me feel… different. You feel it too, right? Like…”

“Like my body is on fire,” He finished, “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted anything from him…”

“That’s what we freakin’ said after it started hittin’ us!” Akane said, “I already beat the snot out of that little creep, but he just kept askin’ for more!”

That did not surprise Hajime in the slightest.

“How… long have you to been like this?” He panted.

“He drugged us an hour ago,” Mahiru said, “It’s only been getting worse… I-I keep wanting to… to slip my hands down my body a-and…” She bit her lip.

“I think I get it…” It was hard to stop himself, given how he was straining against his trousers, “But why bring me in like this? You could have just… you know…?”

“Because whenever I thought about doing it, I-” She stopped, looking down at the bed, “I-I thought about you instead.”

“H-huh!?”

“Jeez, don’t act like that! I know what you boys are like; you’ve probably already thought about all the girls the same way!”

“No, I haven’t-!” A sharp throb in his stomach stopped him lying any further.

“Think about in what way?” Akane asked.

“Y-you know…!” Mahiru said.

“Nah. I don’t. All I know right now is that I feel like I’m in a sauna… A-and being closer to Hajime makes it feel worse.”

“So… you don’t want him to touch you?”

“Why would I want that? Those folks at the restaurants kept doin’ it and I never liked it.”

Ah. Right. The groping customers. Hajime remembered her talking about them.

“Akane… do you mind if I try something?” He asked.

“Sure? Is it going to help me feel better?”

“We’ll see…” Hajime reached forward, hands trembling, and slowly stroked down Akane’s muscular thigh. His hand leapt away as he felt her tense immediately. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Th-that…” Akane hissed. She was shaking, “I-it was like… when coach does ‘It’ to me. But you weren’t… how did you do that?”

“I was just being gentle.” He shifted on the bed, kneeling above her as he ran his hands up her legs. She shivered at his touch, biting her lip and closing her eyes as he inched further and further. With a gulp he skipped her hips –feeling Mahiru’s eyes burning into him- and traced the pattern of her abs.

“H-hah… you’re makin’ me feel weird…” Akane said. Her breathing was getting shallower, her body arching up to meet Hajime’s fingertips.

“But it’s a good weird… right?” Mahiru asked.

“Yeah… So this is what you want him to do to you, huh?”

“I-I-!” Mahiru hung her head,” Y-yeah. I want you to touch me, Hajime. Like you’re touching her. But…”

“But what?” Hajime asked.

Mahiru rubbed her arms. “If you want to… stay with Akane that’s fine. I understand.”

“Mahiru…!”

“Really, it’s fine! Jeez, you boys are so predictable. You’re probably getting to live out your dream right now.”

“What are you going on about? He has two hands, doesn’t he?” Akane said.

“A-Akane!” Mahiru exclaimed.

“What? You got drugged the same as me. And if whatever Hajime’s doing is helpin’ then you need it as much as I do.”

“You can’t just say things like that! I-I’m not that kind of girl!”

“What kind of girl?”

“That kind of girl!” Mahiru shook her head, face as red as her hair, “I-I’ll just leave! Use my bed for it, I don’t care!” She turned to leave… and froze as Hajime took her hand. He pulled himself closer, looming over her ever so slightly. He’d never seen her so timid; shaking and wide-eyed. She was barely meeting his gaze. 

Without a word he leant in and kissed her.

She seemed so much smaller than he remembered. Delicate, too. At least, until she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Fierce, passionate. He tumbled back onto the bed, pulling her atop him. He grew hotter, his clothes feeling more and more restrictive as he slid his hands down her body. She was going straight for his shirt, peeling apart buttons as her hips ground down on his. And then she stopped, a little panicked whimper escaping her body.

“S-sorry… I-I’m not normally like this,” Mahiru said.

“It’s okay… it’s just the drug, right?” Hajime smiled at her, “Whatever happens, it’s just the drug.”

“Yeah… wh-whatever happens…” She leant back down, her lips brushing against his…

“Hey, don’t hog him all to yourself!” Akane said.

“S-seriously?!” Mahiru asked, “That’s what you think of?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Just thinkin’ about what he did to me has got my knees going weak. And that was barely a touch! No way am I lettin’ you get all of whatever it is he’s offerin’!”

“We just kissed!”

“So? Lotta people have tried to kiss me before. It doesn’t mean anythin’.”

“Doesn’t…!” Mahiru pursed her lips, “Hajime. I demand you kiss her too!”

“Wait, what?” Hajime said.

“Let’s see if it really doesn’t mean anything!”

“H-hold on a second…”

“Aren’t you man enough to try it?”

Did she really just ask that? Hajime swallowed as Mahiru slid off of him. Her eyes definitely lingered a little on his chest, despite her attempts at pouting. The bed creaked as Akane climbed in her place; she was an awful lot heavier. 

“Is this right?” Akane asked as she settled. She was a lot heavier than Mahiru had been.

“Y-yeah… I think you need to lean down a little…” Hajime said. He swallowed nervously as Akane’s enormous chest pressed into his. He could feel the softness through the fabric, feel the weight pressing down on him. If it had been hard to hold back before, it was borderline impossible now.

“Hey… I can feel something moving down there,” Akane said.

“S-sorry… but you’re the ones who drugged me, so...”

“Wait, so that’s your front tail?”

“It’s not really a tail.”

“I dunno…” Akane ground her hips down on him and he squeaked, “Seems to be about as big as one.”

“Are you two going to keep talking about this, or do it? Jeez…” Mahiru said.

“Don’t rush me!” Akane said. 

Hajime could feel her trembling as she lowered herself further. Instinctively his hands went to her side, little embarrassed squeaks leaving her. That was far cuter than it had any right to be. He pushed himself upwards and clumsily pressed his lips to Akane’s. It took her a second or two to get the positioning right. It was strange, having to lead after Mahiru’s aggressive kiss earlier. Not that he disliked it. He pulled Akane closer, a hand sliding into her hair. 

“What… did you do to me?” She asked as they broke apart, “I… it’s like my legs don’t wanna work! O-only coach has made me feel like this before…”

“I guess it does mean something to you, huh?” Hajime panted.

“Sh-shuddup!”

“Well, Mahiru, what do you…?” He trailed off as he turned to her. Mahiru was shaking, her mouth hanging open a little. She was looking straight at the two of them with a strange fascination. One hand was hugging her waist, the other… the other had slid up to her chest. At first Hajime thought she was covering herself, but a little whimper escaped her and he realised her fingers were squeezing. “Mahiru…?”

“I’m sorry, I just…” She shuddered, “I need… I need to be touched. Watching you two only made it worse. I-I don’t think I can hold on much longer!” -Her trembling hands pulled her tie away and let it fall onto the bed. She fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, slowly exposing more and more pale skin- “Please... Hajime… I need you.”

That was officially the single hottest thing he had ever heard.

“Mahiru… are you sure?” He sat up, Akane’s arms moving around his shoulders. “What about you?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with me. But I want it too. D-dammit…” Akane said, “It’s like I’m hungry for you, or something… I just want to take a big bite!”

“You guys, I…” Mahiru had crawled in front of him, her flushed face and pleading eyes just a few inches from his chest. Hajime swallowed. He really, really shouldn’t be doing this.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” Mahiru nuzzled up his torso, “I know how you boys think. You’re all the same; you, Teruteru, Kazuichi… I bet you’ve all thought disgusting things about me. I… I want to know, Hajime. I want to know what dirty pictures you have in your head.”

“I swear, I haven’t… hah…” Hajime shuddered.

“C-come on… enough is enough already!” Akane whined, “Are you gonna keep touchin’ me or not? I’m burnin’ up here!”

He was trapped. Behind and to the side Akane’s muscular body and enormous breasts were enveloping him, flooding his senses. In front of him Mahiru’s needy eyes pleaded for him to surrender. To take her then and there. Two pairs of hands were already working their way down his torso, brushing across the bulge at his crotch. Heart racing, breath catching. He wanted this. Needed this. But the girls… Was it really right to take advantage of them? Or let them take advantage of him? He gasped as Akane’s teeth sank into his collar, shuddered as Mahiru kissed down his stomach. He was going to go mad.

“N-not here!” He said.

“Hajime…?” Mahiru asked.

“I don’t… I wanted it in the shower.” A lie, but maybe he could get the water cold. Knock them all out of this drug-induced haze, “You asked for my fantasies, right?”

“I…” She looked away from him, half way between a smile and a pout, “I guess I did, huh?”

“Whatever we’re doin’, lets hurry up!” Akane said, practically humping Hajime’s back.

The three of them disentangled themselves and moved across the room, Mahiru eagerly tugging Hajime’s hand. The bathroom was fairly small, the shower smaller still, and all blue-grey tiles and chrome fixtures. Not as romantic as a four-poster, but that wasn’t the angle he was going for anyway. The door clicked shut behind him, and Hajime almost breathed a sigh of relief. Until his aphrodisiac-addled brain remembered the one, tiny flaw in his plan.

They needed to be naked to get into the shower.

Akane pulled his shirt off his shoulders, letting it float to the floor. Shoes and socks went next, which was almost disappointing; his gaze lingered on Mahiru’s long, shapely legs as she slid her knee-high socks off of them. He looked up to catch her smiling at him, her hands hovering around the hem of her olive-green dress. And before he had time to look away, it was gone; pulled over her head and discarded. Her hips were a lot wider than he anticipated, emphasised by the little black bows that tied up her white-polka dot panties. In fact all of her lower half was curvy, a sharp contrast to her slender torso and arms.

He jumped as a pair of strong hands reached around his waist and started furiously attacking his trousers.

“H-hey!” Hajime said, turning round and catching an enormous eyeful of Akane’s bare chest. There was no way her breasts could be that perky. But there they were, just as full and big as he had always imagined. Akane was practically drooling as she slid his trousers down, bending at the waist and giving him a peek at her toned back and perfectly formed ass.

“Woah… so that’s what it looks like,” Akane said, staring at the tip of his cock as it poked out of his boxers. She gave it a prod.

“Don’t just poke it…”

“Why not? It’s kinda springy.”

“Are you two ready yet?” Mahiru mumbled.

He turned just as the showerhead burst into life. Mahiru stood under it, shivering at first and wearing nothing but a bashful blush. Hajime swallowed, eyes following the droplets and streams as they wound down her smooth skin. A blur of movement beside him caught his attention just in time for him to watch Akane bound into the silver and glass shower, jiggling with every step. Hard muscle and soft, voluptuous curves squeezed themselves in beside Mahiru. The contrast between them only seemed to enhance their features. Hajime could feel himself twitch. It was almost impossible to think clearly; impossible to not want to dive straight in and join them. Not just from the drug but from the sheer temptation.

Fuck it, he thought and yanked his boxers clean away.

The shower was much too small for all three of them, forcing their bodies to press tightly together. Mahiru squeaked and shuddered as her hands worked over Hajime’s torso, her fingers tracing up and down the lines of his muscles. They weren’t as defined as, say, Nekomaru’s, but it was nice to know he at least made an impression. Akane’s teeth sank back into his neck and collarbone, her hands slipping around his waist. He could feel her breasts pressed into his back, the water letting their slick bodies slide together as they squirmed. Warm water and warm bodies, soft and gliding touches. Mahiru squeezed herself against his front, his cock trapped between her stomach and his. She couldn’t take her eyes off it, he noticed.

“Enjoying the view, Mahiru?” He said.

“Sh-shut up! I’ve just never… seen one up close,” She said, tentatively brushing her fingers along it. She shook more than he did, “Do guys… normally shave down there?”

“It can get pretty hard to deal with sometimes…” Hajime shivered as something cold and wet dripped onto his back. He peered over his shoulder; Akane was slowly massaging both her breasts and his back, leaving both with a thin film of soapy foam and bubbles. Her hands snaked over his torso while her chest ran up and down his back.

“Man, this thing is a lot harder than I thought it’d be,” Akane said as she took hold of his cock. “Kinda… fun to rub it too. This the kind of thing you use it for, Hajime?”

“S-something like that, yeah.” He sighed, letting himself fall back a little against her.

Mahiru just squeaked, her trembling hands following Akane’s. Hajime groaned as both pairs covered every inch, gently rubbing and squeezing over his shaft and sack. Even the usually aggressive Akane was surprisingly curious and gentle. He plucked the bottle of lotion from the shelf, gave himself a nice pool of it in his palms and slowly worked it over Mahiru’s skin. Lower and lower her went, gliding down the subtle curves of her breasts and waist. With a smirk, he sunk his fingers into her shapely thighs; squeezing, groping, rubbing all over her legs and ass. She gasped with almost every touch, her knees pressing together.

“H-hang on…” Mahiru said. She ducked out of the way, turning the showerhead down to wash the soap from his dick. It kind of tickled, actually. “There… nice and… a-and clean.”

“Aw… I was having fun with the soap!” Akane said.

“I appreciate the idea, but… I didn’t think getting clean was the point,” Hajime said.

“I-it’s not, but… I wasn’t going to do this while it still tasted like soap…” Mahiru said.

“Do… what?”

“Th-this…” She smiled as she dropped to her knees, kissing her way down his shaft. “Hah… I never thought I’d… want to do this. Must be some drug, huh?”

“Yeah… some drug…” He wasn’t even sure if it was still affecting him at this point. It was hard to tell the difference between the chemical need and the raw, natural lust. Not that he cared either way; he moaned as Mahiru worked her tongue over every considerable inch of his girth and length. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wet smacks from each kiss, the little flares of pleasure as her tongue flicked over his tip. Something behind him shifted, and when he opened his eyes he was face-to-face with Akane.

“It’s no fair she gets to have all the fun!” Akane grinned, grabbing Hajime’s hands and bringing them to her chest. They were soft. Warm. And very, very heavy. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples, squeezed and hefted them. By the time he moved in for the kiss she was already whimpering. He hadn’t expected her to be so submissive, but he kind of liked it. Liked the way she melted to his touch. Between them Mahiru moaned, her lips slowly sliding down Hajime’s cock. He took a handful of her hair, pressing her further down his shaft. He pushed Akane back and took a nipple into his mouth, revelling in her gasps. He almost never wanted to leave the moment.

Almost.

Mahiru pulled herself off of him with a lewd pop. “I’m sorry… I can’t take it anymore!”

“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.

“I… I need it!” She stood up, pushing between him and Akane and pulling him into a kiss, “I need you. I need you to fuck me right now, Hajime!”

“Here?”

“N-no… on the bed. If that’s okay…”

“Aw, man… can’t I just hold you up while he does whatever?” Akane said.

Now there was an image. Hajime slid his hands down to Mahiru’s thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze before hoisting her up. She squeaked, her legs wrapping around his waist. A little repositioning and he could comfortably hold her up by her soft, shapely arse. A single moment of awe on her face before she kissed him again; forceful and needy. He carried her out of the shower and back into the bedroom, still dripping wet. The end creaked as he sat on the end, Mahiru fitting comfortably on his lap as their kisses grew more and more passionate. They were so close… He could feel her heartbeat against his. She knelt and slowly brought her hips up, level with his tip.

“Nervous?” Hajime asked.

“A little…” Mahiru said, wiping a strand of soaked hair off her face. 

“We can go slowly, if you want.”

“I… I’d like that. But I probably know how you feel. That burning isn’t going to let us be slow, is it?” She shook as she took his face in her hands, “I won’t break, you know.”

“If you’re sure…” He said, and guided her down onto his cock.

Mahiru gasped, her fingers digging into Hajime’s shoulders. He hesitated, but she didn’t; bouncing her way further and further down his cock until her arse was slapping against his thighs. His hands slid over the smooth skin, groping and rubbing every inch of her legs, little moans and squeaks escaping her. A long, low groan as she rolled her hips. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes and shaking. Hajime kissed her neck, her collar, her lips… anything he could reach. She was struggling; he could tell she was holding something back. Was he hurting her?

With a whine and a cry of pleasure Mahiru threw the two of them forward, Hajime’s wet back sticking to the bedsheets. She steadied herself on his torso, her hips slamming down on his. There was no restraint anymore. Hajime thrust upwards, trying to meet the rhythm and demand Mahiru was setting. Her small, perky breasts and soft arse jiggled with every thrust. She threw her head back and moaned as she rode him hard. He’d never seen her so wild. Was this the drug, or did she have these kinds of desires herself? Not that it mattered much to Hajime at that moment; all he could do was hold onto her and enjoy the raw pleasure. If she kept up this pace he knew he wouldn’t last long. Her face twisted, her mouth hanging open as she groaned and gasped his name. It was nothing like his fantasies; he’d never expected her to be so vocal, or for her to make such lewd and pleased expressions.

Hajime suddenly had a terrible idea. He reached across the bed, tugging Mahiru’s camera toward him by its strap.

“Hey, Mahiru…”

“Hah! W-what is it, Hajime?” She moaned, her eyes still firmly closed as she slammed down on his hips. They snapped open the moment the camera clicked, “Huh?! W-wait, no!”

“Say cheese,” Hajime grinned as he took the second photo.

“N-no…!” Mahiru whined. But she never stopped riding him. In fact her hips seemed to move faster, her body quivering and her knees pressing into his side. She leant back, her small breasts thrust out. Face contorting with pleasure, cries becoming short and strangled. It was almost like she kept forgetting to breathe. Another click from the camera and her hands slipped off his thighs, her rhythm lost as she half-collapsed. Hajime dropped the camera to the side, grabbing her by her hips and thrusting upwards. He could feel her desperation; hear her begging. 

With a loud, sharp cry she doubled over and tightened around him. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she whined and whimpered into his ear. He could feel the aftershocks wrack her body. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, let her ride it out atop him. But his own desperation was building, forcing him to keep thrusting even as Mahiru came on his cock. Just a little more… With a grunt he pushed his hips as far as they would go, gasping as he came inside her. Something was off; it felt harder, more intense than he’d ever felt before. And longer too; his cock just kept pulsing, spurting ropes of cum into her warm cunt. Like his orgasm was being dragged out. By the time he finished he could already feel his cum oozing out of her. The two of them lay there, panting for a few seconds. Mahiru moaned as Hajime slipped his cock out of her. 

“So… good…” She panted, nuzzling into his torso.

“Y-yeah… that was… amazing,” Hajime said.

“I don’t think I can move. A-aah… no wonder you boys are always thinking about this…”

“We really don’t, you know.”

“Well… maybe now you will,” Mahiru giggled, running a finger down his stomach.

“Hey… come on! Quit hoggin’ him!” Akane whined.

Hajime had completely forgotten she was even there. And so had Mahiru, apparently.

“A-akane!” Mahiru cried as the amazon girl rolled her off of Hajime.

“I dunno what the hell is goin’ on… but watchin’ you two go at it like that has got my blood pumpin’!” She loomed over Hajime, the crazed desperation pretty clear in her eyes, “So hurry up! Use that front tail of yours and make me feel good already!”

“H-hold on!” Hajime said, “I just went a round with Mahiru! I-I can’t just get it back up again!”

“Really? Because it sure looks to me like you’re ready to go!”

Hajime swallowed, looking down at his miraculously still hard cock. It had to be an effect of the drug. He gasped as Akane ground her soaked slit against him; he was still much more sensitive though. She’d gone from quivering under his touch to aggressive, almost predatory. He had a horrible, horrible feeling that letting her ride him would be painful. With a grunt he grabbed Akane by her thighs. She yelped as he rolled the two of them over, pushing her onto her back and pulling her thighs up until they pressed against her stomach. It was surprisingly easy; her knees knocked against her shoulders as he pinned her down. Must have been the gymnast’s flexibility. Not that it would help her when she was pinned like this.

“H-hey! What gives?” Akane asked.

“Sorry… but if I let you set the pace, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for days,” Hajime said as he lined himself up to her pussy.

“Come on! Mahiru got to be in charge!”

“Just try to relax and enjoy yourself, okay?”

“What kinda fun is there in being pinned under you any-” She was cut off as Hajime slammed his entire length into her. Akane’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging open. A little strangled moan escaped her on the second thrust –just as hard and deep as the first.

“You okay there, Akane?”

“I-it’s so… intense…!” She gasped. 

Hajime could feel her legs quiver in his hands. Her chest heaved with laboured breath as he slowly worked up the pace, and soon she was a mess of moaning and shaking beneath him. Each thrust made her heavy breasts jiggle, her face contort further. Her hands scrambled on the sheets beside her. He almost felt bad, being so aggressive for what could be her first time. But, then again… she definitely seemed to be enjoying herself. He angled himself a little, aiming for a sensitive spot. And found it judging by the way she howled with pleasure. Her whole body bucked and arched to meet him, slamming back against his hips as he pounded at her tight, wet cunt. He leant over her body, pushing her knees further toward her shoulders as he kissed and nibbled her collarbone and neck. Then further down, pecking across her breasts to flick his tongue over her nipples. Akane thrashed and moaned, barely able to form a coherent word. 

Click.

Hajime turned his head, coming face to lens with Mahiru’s camera. The red-head behind it smiled, and another click sounded.

“What are you…?”

“Well, since you took a picture of me, I thought it was only fair I get one of you,” She panted, “Now… make sure Akane makes a really nice face, okay? I don’t want to have to take too many of these.”

“A nice face, huh?” Hajime tried not to laugh, “Well… if you insist!”

“W-wait, what are you-oooh!” Akane threw her head back as Hajime sped up, tugging at her nipples with his teeth. He could just about watch her eyes roll and her tongue loll. His hands slid off her thighs and immediately they tightened around his waist, threatening to shatter his hips completely. With the pace he was setting he didn’t know who would break first. Judging by the creaking, probably the bed. Hajime flicked a look of to Mahiru, who seemed to have forgotten the camera entirely and was just watching in awe, biting her lip. The room was filled with loud, painful slapping as Hajime and Akane’s bodies crashed together.

“H-hah… somethin’s…” Akane moaned, “I-I don’t… s-so good! So warm!”

“Just r-relax…” Hajime grunted. His hand moved from the sheets to her crotch, fumbling for her clit. It was getting harder to keep going with how tightly her legs were wrapped around him. His other hand went to her breast, pinching and tugging and rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger as he squeezed the soft flesh. He couldn’t hold on much longer… and he didn’t want to think about what a frustrated Akane would look like. Just a little more… a little bit longer…!

Akane’s scream was deafening. Her cunt clenched around his cock, her thighs threatening to snap him in half. He had to stop; to let her ride her orgasm out. She shuddered over and over, strangled gasps and moans leaking out of her. A couple of clicks to the side immortalised the pure, dumb pleasure on her face as she collapsed under Hajime. Hajime forced his muscles to keep up the hard pace; he hadn’t finished yet. The pressure was bubbling up and up, spurring him forward as Akane’s exhausted body pushed into him. One last, deep thrust, and…

He groaned as he came, fingers tightening around Akane’s body. It was like the first; longer, harder. More intense. He felt himself shake with each pulse along his shaft, a little burst of bliss and relief with every rope of cum he emptied into her. He closed his eyes and almost dropped face first into Akane’s chest, barely catching himself. He figured two rounds would be exhausting, but this… well, everything so far had been odd, why not the afterglow?

“H-have fun?” Mahiru asked, gently stroking Akane’s hair out of her face.

Akane made an odd noise. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Hajime said. He slid out of her, his semi-hard cock glistening with her wetness. He noticed Mahiru couldn’t stop eying it up as he flopped down beside the ragdoll that was Akane. “Please don’t tell me you’re thinking of another round…”

“H-huh? No! No, no, I wasn’t…” Mahiru buried her head in her hands and flopped down next to him, “I-I just…”

“It’s okay, it was a joke. I’m not sure I could go any longer anyway…”

“Yeah… guess the drug finally wore off, huh?”

“We’re going to have to talk to Teruteru about that.”

“Mmm… maybe later…” Mahiru curled up against him, resting her head on his chest, “I can’t move another inch.”

“Same here… Akane, you okay?”

“Nngh… can’t feel my legs…” She groaned.

“Sorry about that…”

“Don’t be… that was fuckin’ incredible!” Akane grinned, rolling over to face him, “Man, not even coach doing ‘it’ to me could match that.”

“That sounds like quite the compliment.”

“Hell yeah! You’ve gotta do that to me again!”

“W-wait, what!?”

“Huh? What’s the matter?”

“Akane, you can’t just…” Hajime fumbled for the right words. Were there right words for this? “I did it because of the drug!”

“Yeah? And? You can do it without the drug, right?”

“I-I mean… yes, but…” He looked over to Mahiru for help. Her face was as flushed as his, her fingers gently tracing up and down his stomach.

“I… wouldn’t mind it if you did that again,” Mahiru finally said.

“To her…?”

“I-I-!” She covered her face again, “No! I mean, yes! I mean… urgh. I… I want you to do it to me as well, okay!”

“A-are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t she be? She looked like she had as much fun as I did!” Akane said.

“I-I did not!” Mahiru cried.

“You sure? Hey, maybe we can check Hajime’s photo, see what your face looked like!”

“It was pretty intense…” Hajime chuckled as Mahiru smacked him. She pouted, but inevitably a smile broke out across her face.

“This is so weird…” Mahiru said.

“But fun, right?”

“… Yeah. Definitely fun.” She reached for the camera, holding it up above the three of them, “Say cheese, everyone.”

“Cheese!” Click.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to take that?” Hajime said as Mahiru settled back into him.

“What do you mean?” She said.

“I thought you never deleted a photo?”

“I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I have to show them to everyone. This can just be our little memory, right?”

“Yeah…” Hajime said, smiling, “Our memory.”


End file.
